


A Fence

by Saslen



Series: Poems Inspired by Art and Literature [1]
Category: Fences (Play)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, Poetry, inspired by theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: A poem inspired by August Wilson's play,Fences.
Series: Poems Inspired by Art and Literature [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925623
Kudos: 1





	A Fence

Are we building that fence today?

Hm?

Oh, I suppose we don’t quite need to.

After all, you are ever-vigilant,

As you always were.

There is no need for a fence to keep

Him out

(not that it would stop him anyway).

After all, you’ve dealt with him before,

Wrestled for three days straight,

Knocked him and his army flat

And sent them running —

Your life is better now, no?

The past does not chase you

As it does so many?

I see you stare back so often,

It is hard to tell, sometimes.

After all, when you’ve stood still,

Stayed at first for eighteen years,

What is there but behind?

She’s gone now, you know.

Died in the hospital.

Is it time for that fence yet?

Is today the day?

Your vigilance broke for a second,

And the repercussions were deadly.

I suppose that you ought prepare

For the rematch.

After all, what could fences ever do

To stop death?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 2012? 2013? Way back when, anyway, from when I read August Wilson's _Fences_ for an English class. I originally posted this on deviantArt under the title _Saepemque_.


End file.
